


Water and Earth and Endless Sky

by SplicesOfNight



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, This is pure fluff, pure disgusting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplicesOfNight/pseuds/SplicesOfNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing Asami loves to do more than go boating with Korra in Yue Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water and Earth and Endless Sky

Asami doesn’t know how she got so lucky. This is what she is thinking as she sits, lounges back in her seat, one arm draped across the side of the boat, the other tapping a rhythm absently into her thigh. The sea air is all around her, rushing down her lungs, tugging at her clothes, and sending her dark hair flying all about her. It’s one of her favorite smells in the world, but she’s not thinking about that right now. Nor is she sparing much attention for the vast expanses of ocean spread out around them, nor the glittering city with it’s shining spires behind them.

Her eyes are more preoccupied with the girl sitting next to her..

 

Korra laughed the first time Asami tried to teach her to drive her boat. They were standing in it at a dock while the waves buffeted it about gently.

“It’s a lot like a satomobile, just… different.”

“Yeah, because that went so well.” Korra crossed her arms, but she was smiling. “Anyways, why would I need to learn to drive a boat when I can do this?”

She brought both arms back. The boat shifted against the doc. Then forward again, fingers outstretched towards the horizon. A great swell of water lifted the boat and carried it out to sea.

“Korra!” Asami said with exasperation, nearly falling over, but she was smiling too.

 

Despite her initial protests, Korra likes driving the boat a lot.

 

Korra steers the motorboat with a kind of strong grace. Her arms, so powerful when she’s bending a giant rock or shooting balls of fire, now turn the wheel with a gentle ease. She’s smiling, turning her head slowly from side to side to feel the air rushing through her hair, which almost reaches her shoulders now. She looks so carefree and happy right now. Asami’s heart gives a sharp pang when she remembers how Korra was after they fought the Red Lotus. Sad, distant. Not at all like the Korra she knew before. The Korra she knows now.

The boat shifts slightly, making a wide turn. Asami raises an eyebrow at Korra. She’s steering the boat away from their usual cruising waters. Korra catches Asami’s look but only grins with that smile of her’s that makes Asami’s heart beat a little extra harder.

After a minute she realizes Korra is steering them towards Avatar Aang Memorial Island. As they approach the dock, Asami finds herself transfixed on the boy’s face, looming over them. Everything she’s ever heard about Avatar Aang described him as kind and playful, but the boy in the statue is powerful and fierce. With a small start, she remembers that that is Korra in another life.

There’s hardly anyone on the island today. The pedestal Aang stands on houses a museum on the history of the Avatar, but today the museum is nearly empty. After they tie up the boat they take the path up the rock to the museum. Asami glances at Korra when they enter. She knows this is where Amon attacked her. She wonders if Korra has even been on the island since then, but then Korra takes her hand and she’s smiling so bright, it’s as if all of that has been wiped away.

The museum is shiny and beautiful. They walk through it hand in hand, looking at statues, reading about past avatars, and again Asami is struck by the fact that each and every one of these avatars is one of Korra’s past lives. The enormity of that fact fills her chest and threatens to spill over. Korra isn’t just a girl, Asami thinks. She has storms under her skin.

“You know I’ve never been here before,” Asami says. She’s the first one to really break the silence since they entered.

“Really?” Korra asks. “After living your entire life in Republic City?”

“Yeah, I always wanted to come as a kid, but my father said he was too busy.” 

Her face falls. A realization has occurred to her. “I guess we know why, now. Bending and everything.”

Asami stares at the floor. So many things she’d never understood. So many things her father had said growing up now make so much sense. 

Korra gives her hand a soft squeeze.

“C’mon,” she whispers in her ear.

And then Korra is pulling her down a hallway. More people have arrived at the museum. Korra is so immediately recognizable, people are starting to stare. Korra leads her away from the crowds, and then they’re pushing through a door into the bright sunlight behind the museum. 

They walk along the outside of the museum for a minute before coming to a spot where the smooth stone is interrupted by small pockets leading up the wall. Hand holds, Asami realizes, and they start to climb.

At the top they take refuge under Avatar Aang, sitting against the lotus flower his left foot is planted on. Asami sits first and then draws Korra to her. Korra snuggles her face right into Asami’s collarbone, reminding her strikingly of Naga. Her breath is warm on her skin. Her skin is warm on her skin, so Asami puts her arms around her shoulders and draws her in closer. They’re sitting in complete silence, but Korra doesn’t seem to mind. Asami knows she doesn’t. 

The sun is setting over Republic City. Asami didn’t think the city could get more beautiful, but sitting here with the colors of the dying sun dancing across the water and glass it looks like something out of a painting. Asami tilts her head to look down at Korra. Her eyes are closed. If it wasn’t for the finger tracing soft circular patterns into her back Asami might have thought she was asleep.


End file.
